Separation Anxiety
by dannylover934
Summary: Janet is having a hard time letting go. Part of my Latekka Family series. Sequel to Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Separation Anxiety

Disclaimer: All characters except Charlotte belong to ABC.

Author's Note: This takes place some time in the future, and in this future, Phil has left the house on several occasions but only to get into the car and to go to Pizza Girl's house. Those are the only two places that Phil will go to. Doesn't mean anything in this chapter but will in future ones.

Charlotte was celebrating her three month birthday today and unfortunately her only present was her mother going back to work. Eddie had gone back to Best Friend Windows two months earlier at Janet's behest, assuring that she would be fine watching Charlotte alone. Not that she was ever really alone; Hannah dropped by almost everyday before work or after work, sometimes with Sam, sometimes without. Hannah loved having a new baby in the "family" and Sam was enamored with the new addition, so it was never a trial to get him to come over with her. Everyone was pitching in and it was great being a stay at home mom.

Now, however, money was getting tight, and besides that, Janet really missed working. She loved her daughter more than life, but she needed a break! And who knew that dealing with drunken frat boys and bar brawls would be a break. She had worked it out with Sully that she would take the night shifts so that Eddie would usually be home before she went to work. On the occasions that he would have to stay late on a job, they had a slew of baby-sitters lined up to watch Charlotte, number one on the list being Phil.

Phil was a treasure that Janet had come to count on in the months after Charlie (a nickname that Eddie insisted on calling her), was born. She and Eddie were still living in the house so they could save and get a place of their own, not that she minded. Phil was amazing with his little "niece", getting up with the parents when she cried, feeding her, rocking her to sleep, and he even sang to her. His voice softly crooning Journey put her to sleep faster than anything else. Janet had come to appreciate Phil so much and man, did she need him today.

Janet had been hoping that Eddie would be home in time for her to go to work, but he had gotten tied up. She really didn't want Charlotte to be without her dad the first night her mom was leaving, but she needn't have worried that Charlotte would be bothered. She walked through the house looking for Phil to ask him if he would watch Charlie until Eddie got home, and stopped when she heard his soft voice coming from Charlie's nursery. Journey had made way for Led Zeppelin and she smiled as she saw him holding her daughter, quietly singing the words to "Ramble On".

Janet hated to break such a scene up, but she needed to leave, so she knocked on the door to get Phil's attention. "Hey," she said when he looked up, "I have to get going and Eddie's gonna be a while. Do you mind—"

Phil shook his head. "Say no more. Of course I'll watch her. You know she's my favorite girl ever." Then faux whispering to Charlotte, "Just don't tell Pizza Girl."

Janet laughed. "That's ok, I think she'll understand. Charlie has that effect on the men of the Ridge. Just let me say good-bye to my girl. Come here, sweetie." She took her out of Phil's arms and cuddled her close, gently sweeping Charlie's hair back. "I still can't believe she has so much hair for three months."

Phil smiled. "Yep, definitely has Eddie's hair. Sticking up a thousand different ways, never staying down. I think it's safe to say she'll be a heartbreaker too."

"Just so long as no one breaks her heart or Eddie'll break their face." Janet and Phil shared a laugh at that and then Phil left the two Latekka women alone. Janet knew she had to go, but she hadn't realized until this moment how hard it was going to be. What was she thinking?! Charlotte was only three months old. And yes, Janet and Eddie trusted Phil implicitly, but still. What kind of mother was she to leave her child after only three months?! A horrible kind! "Oh, god, I can't do this. I can't leave! Phil!"

Phil came rushing back in at hearing her frantic cry. "Janet, what's wrong?" He already had the phone in his hand, ready to call the police, ambulance, National Guard; whoever was needed.

"Call Sully for me. Tell him I can't come in. Give him whatever excuse you need. Just tell him I can't be there tonight." With that final word, Janet sat down in the rocking chair beside the crib, shushing Charlotte's non-existent cries, while Phil backed out and closed the door.

Phil did as was requested but knew that no excuse was necessary. Sully had anticipated that Janet wouldn't be quite ready to leave Charlie and had asked Janet's temporary replacement to work that night. After hanging up with Sully, Phil dialed Best Friend Windows. He knew that no one would be able to talk Janet down but Eddie and work or no, he would come home to be with his girls.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Eddie had been doing some last minute paperwork that he really couldn't afford to put off much longer when he got a call from Phil. Phiz informed him that Janet had all but barricaded herself (a sure exaggeration) in Charlie's nursery and was refusing to go to work. Eddie had just shaken his head in slight amusement and told Phil that he would be home as soon as possible. The paperwork, while important, would not take precedent over his family. He would just have to come in extra early finish it.

Now, he was walking into his house and was a bit disconcerted with how quiet it was. Since the baby was born, the place had been nothing but barely controlled chaos, and there seemed to never be a peaceful moment. "Phil?" he asked when he got in and shut the door. "Janet? Is anyone here?"

Phil came walking in from the kitchen, relief on his face at seeing Eddie. "Hey man. Glad you're here. Janet won't come out. No matter what I said, she just stays in there. I don't think she's gonna want to talk to anyone but you."

Already heading upstairs, Eddie threw back a, "Thanks, Phil. I got it."

Phil debated whether or not to stay and then decided that the new family needed some alone time. He knew that Pizza Girl was going to be home so he decided to get into Klauss and head on over there. It was still a battle getting out of the house, but the car and his girlfriend's place had become safe zones for him now. Without another thought, Phil got his keys and headed for the garage.

Upstairs Eddie softly knocked on the nursery door. "Hey, baby, it's me. Can I come in?" A muffled "yeah" was his only answer, so Eddie opened the door to see something that never failed to make his heart turn to mush. His wife was sitting in the rocking chair that had been in his family for generations, there daughter curled close to her, sound asleep. "Hey sweetie. What goes on?" His throat then tightened when she lifted her face to him.

Tears were streaming down her face, her voice hoarse as she answered him. "I'm so sorry, Eddie. I tried to leave but then I realized that she needs me too much. I can't leave our baby so soon. She's so fragile and vulnerable. What happens if she gets hungry and Phil can't get the formula right? What happens if she needs me to hold her? There are too many things that could go wrong! She needs me here!"

While Janet rambled, Eddie had moved to kneel in front of her. His hand reached out to touch Charlie's head. "Hey, it's ok. I understand. And you have nothing to apologize for. You can stay with her as long as you like. But, J, Phil is perfectly capable of taking care of her. And Sully's and your phone are on speed-dial if he needs you. Everything will be fine."

Janet sighed and got up. She gently laid Charlie into the crib and after turning on the baby monitor, motioned Eddie to follow her out. They walked into their bedroom and both sat on the bed. "I know that it's stupid." Eddie opened his mouth, but she put up her hand to stop him. "No, it is. I know in my head that Phil is great with her and she trusts him. He's been with her as much as me and you and there isn't anything he doesn't know how to do when it comes to her." Janet looked up at Eddie, a smile tugging at her lips. "Don't think I didn't find out that you bribed him to change her diapers for the first two weeks."

Eddie was about to argue, but knowing he was caught, just laughed instead. The moment of levity quickly passed, however, as Janet continued.

"It's just that I'm gonna miss her so much. She's been a constant in my life for three months, nine more if you count the pregnancy; I don't know how to adjust to life without her in the next room."

Eddie reached up and cupped Janet's face. "I know, baby, it's tough. But you can do it. I did; and you know you can do anything I can do and better."

Janet smiled. "How did you do it? How did you leave?"

Eddie's hand trailed down her arm and took her hands in his. "Well, I knew that she was here being taken care of by her wonderful mother, and my diaper-changing machine of a best friend. I knew she was safe. And…" Eddie paused, causing Janet to look up from their intertwined hands. "I called every five minutes and worked short days. I think even installed a webcam remember? We'll make this work."

Janet took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I just worry sometimes. First time mom and all that. But you would know; first time dad." Janet laughed suddenly. "And to think, this morning I was looking forward to having a break from her." Tears welled up in her eyes. "What kind of mother does that make me? Wanting a break from my child?"

Eddie wiped the tears from her face that were beginning to fall. "Is that what this is about?" At Janet's hesitant nod, Eddie continued, "Hey, babe, there is nothing wrong with wanting to get away every now and then. I love Charlie to death, but she is exhausting! I think she may be the reason that Phil finally decided to leave the house!" That had the desired result and Janet huffed out a watery laugh. "You don't need to feel guilty about going to work to get a break. You're not abandoning her. Not even close. You're the best mom ever, Janet and she loves you. I love you."

Janet smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Sometimes she wondered what she had done in her life to be graced with such a wonderful man. He had always made her feel like the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world, and now here he was, making her feel like the most amazing mom in the world. She loved him so much!

Eddie broke the kiss and gently pushed her back to lie on the bed and then followed her down. He settled at her side and pulled her close. "Feel a little better now?" He felt Janet nod from where her head lay on his chest. "Good, because we _will _be ok. We have each other and we'll figure it out together. Now then, just because you didn't go to work, doesn't mean that you can't get that break. How about a little old-fashioned make-out session?" When she didn't answer, he looked down, only to find her eyes closed, fast asleep. Eddie chuckled gently; not minding, for the first time in his life, that a woman had fallen asleep at the prospect of making out with him. He reached down to pull the covers over them and closed his eyes too. As he followed his wife into dreamland, the only thought in his mind was, '_yeah, we're gonna be ok.'_


End file.
